


Brighton Rocks

by BlimeyOhLimey



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlimeyOhLimey/pseuds/BlimeyOhLimey
Summary: Waverly starts university in Brighton. How will she get along with her fellow housemates...





	1. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housemates arrive for the start of term...

Waverly needed a place to live. She was starting university and didn’t fancy spending her first year in student digs on campus. Too restricting she thought. Her good friend, Debbie, knew someone at Sussex University. A second year student by the name of Robin. A tall, good looking guy, Debbie could see Waverly getting along with given their personalities. 

Robin was renting a room in a house in Brighton’s Kemptown, lovingly referred to as Camp Town by its residents. The house was close to Queens Park. An older style property, boasting three floors with views out to sea. The ground floor living area was open plan, a large, circular metal joist keeping most of the upper house from falling in on itself. An open fire, which Doc proudly could get going in under a minute. A kitchen, big enough for one person and a small courtyard, off-limits due to Doc’s horticultural activities. 

Debbie drove Waverly to see the house and meet Doc. She really needed to sort her living arrangements out fairly quickly. The first term of her degree course was fast approaching. She could see herself camping on the beach at this rate. Not a bad prospect, although not entirely sensible. 

Doc opened the door. Mid-forties, shaven head, beard, self-assured. He kissed Debbie and Waverly on the cheek, ushering them into the lounge. Robin was away for the weekend. They discussed rooms. Doc showed Waverly the two rooms he currently had available. A mid-sized room on the second floor. A larger on the top floor. Waverly immediately fell in love with the larger. A bay window offering generous light into the room. Period features making it homely.

She agreed to the rent, paying a deposit there and then. She would move in a few days before term started. Debbie had a grin on her face as they drove back to London.

“Told you you’d like the place.”

“OK. It’s really cool. I like Doc. He’s quite a character.”

“Wait till you meet Robin.”

Doc had four rooms in total he let only to students. He liked their company. Talking late into the night about politics and philosophy. He had been to university, gaining a PhD in philosophy, hence his nickname. He enjoyed the intellectual workout students provided. He also liked having younger, beautiful company in his house. He was young at heart, having lived an interesting life. Lived to tell the tale. Like the one time he and a friend survived for three days on a jar of peanut butter, having run out of money on a road trip. Good times. 

He kept his Vodka in the freezer.

The third room was eventually let to another friend of Waverly’s, Chrissy. Waverly told her about the house. She was starting a teacher training course at another college nearby. She too had debated staying on campus, deciding it would be more fun living with Waverly for the first year. The fourth room was let to an American. A first degree in physics, she was scheduled to start a PhD at the same university Waverly would be attending.

Waverly settled into her new home. Doc was great company. His friends/customers dropped by most evenings. They would sit enjoying Doc’s horticultural produce. It was good stuff. Waverly didn’t partake. She preferred a glass of wine and the group discussions. Chrissy was a customer. That and a half of cider with blackcurrant, she was mellow for the evening. 

Robin arrived one day before university was due to start. He rushed in with boxes, a trail of people behind him. Waverly liked him immediately. His energy lifted the house instantly. He seemed to fill a room with his presence. She knew she would have fun with this guy being in the house. Chrissy saw Waverly sizing him up. She knew Waverly well enough to recognise when she had spotted an opportunity walking through the door.

The fourth room remained empty. No sign of the American. Their courses began. So much to take in. So many new faces. The buzz of the first week was incredible. They felt their futures before them. 

Waverly was in her room looking over a book list that was five pages long. A book in its own right, she considered. She heard someone with an American accent on the landing outside. Doc was showing Nicole her room. Waverly opened her door. A tall red-haired woman standing with her back to Waverly, nodding as Doc went through his house rules: 

No smoking in the rooms. 

Hands off his Vodka. 

Only he lit the fire. 

Doc spotted Waverly at her door. “Nicole, this is Waverly. She’s a first year.”

Nicole turned to see who Doc was referring to. Her eyes betrayed her instant attraction. She smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Good to meet you. Welcome on board.”

Waverly closed her bedroom door, leaning against it. Why, why did I say that? ‘Welcome on board.’ Seriously, Waverly she’s going to think you’re a complete fucking idiot. 

Wait till I tell Chrissy. 

There was so much going on, Waverly barely saw Nicole in the first weeks. Their timetables meant they were only in the house of an evening. Nicole kept herself to herself, spending most of the time in her room. 

Waverly and Chrissy spent evenings laughing and talking in the living room. Bob loved to entertain. The evening would mellow, as they let the day’s activities drift from their minds. Robin moved in and out of the house at a rapid pace. Never stopping. Always partying, or drinking in town. Waverly wanted to get to know him. He was permanently in a good mood. Always smiling, always happy. Waverly wished he would invite her to at least a drinks party. Circulating with second year students would be quite a coup. Robin acknowledged her presence, but seemed distracted with his own life. Give it time Chrissy reassured, seeing Waverly becoming frustrated.

Bob’s friend had just opened a pub a short walk from the house. He asked Waverly if she wanted to work behind the bar. She declined, preferring to be the other side. Chrissy was keen and began evening shifts a month into the new term. It left Waverly rattling around the house in the evening, not knowing what to do with herself.

It was on one such evening, in the living room, reading through an assignment, Nicole came and sat on the other sofa. She watched Waverly going through her final essay draft. 

“How is your course?”

“It’s good. Quite a lot of reading. It’s OK. What course are you doing?”

“Astrophysics. PhD.” 

“Fuck. The clever stuff.”

“What’s your course?”

“Cognitive science.” 

“That’s pretty clever too.”

“I guess. What do you think of Brighton?”

“Love it. Did my first degree in Germany.”

Waverly looked confused. An American studying in Germany for a first degree. 

Nicole continued. “I wanted the challenge. Seemed like the place to go.”

Waverly returned to her assignment, due in the next day. Nicole sat silently watching. Doc came in, tired from his day job running his own building company. He needed a drink. He walked past Waverly and Nicole without saying anything. They heard the freezer door open, the bottle being removed. He walking back into the living room. 

“Anyone joining me?”

Nicole put her hand up. Waverly noticed, trying to stifle a laugh at someone Nicole’s age raising a hand in answer. Doc poured two large shots, plonking himself next to Waverly. 

“What a shit day I’ve had. I mean, I’ve had shit days, but this was shit. Anyone up for Sartre tonight?”

Waverly knew this would be a fun discussion. Doc only mentioned Sartre when he wanted a good argument. She put down her assignment, waiting for Doc to begin pontificating. Nicole winked at Waverly, allowing Doc to have his soap box moment. 

Their discussion was heated. Waverly losing track on several occasions, knowing she had made a valid point, forgetting what that point was, as Nicole voiced her opinion. She sat listening to the American eloquently counter Doc’s position. Nicole had a way of making her position known, without it ever appearing forced. 

They heard someone opening the door shortly after 11.30pm. Chrissy looked tired. She’d had a long day and needed her beauty sleep. It was the prompt for Waverly to head to bed too. She would have loved to have stayed listening to Doc and Nicole going head to head on Sartre. 

She sensed Nicole watching her as she made her way upstairs.


	2. Drunk Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole forgets where she is...

The university campus was a short drive from the centre of Brighton. Set in the rolling hills of Sussex, it offered a peaceful place to study, to contemplate life. Most students used the train to get to and from the site. Waverly had a car, Jonathan, as she affectionately named it. Reliable, boring, mid-blue in colour. Her father’s choice, not hers. It gave her freedom, plus she and Chrissy could do bigger food shops. She often collected Chrissy from college if she wasn’t in lessons. 

The university had a relaxed feel to it. Established in the early 1960s, one of the so called ‘plate glass’ universities, in contrast to older brick universities. Its motto: Be still and know. The Meeting House in the centre of campus a favourite place to hang out. Waverly would meet her new friend Becky there, if they weren’t having lessons together. Meditation classes were held on the upper floor, something Waverly enjoyed. 

The university setting contrasted with the vibrancy of Brighton, a buzzing seaside resort on the south coast of England. Liberal in its philosophy, considered the ‘gay capital’ of the UK. Combined with a large student population, the town boasting a second university in the city centre, Saturday nights were a spectacle. Tight sequin shorts worn by males and females enjoying an evening on the town. Waverly loved the balance of life the city offered. Quiet study with a lively social life. She could be who she wanted to be. 

Waverly equally loved visiting Becky, who lived with her boyfriend in Lewes, a small town near Brighton, famous for its annual bonfire party held in November. A sight to behold. People from the town parading through the streets in period costumes carrying flaming torches, letting off firecrackers into the crowd. The pubs were closed for the evening, allowing only those who lived in the town and friends inside. Safer than being on the street, with burning barrels of tar passing. The end of the evening consisted of young men jumping over a bonfire in front of the White Hart hotel. Crazy, but fun to watch. Bravado and beer. Police on hand in case someone was a little too hydrated to manage the leap.

Waverly had spent most of Saturday evening with Becky in her favourite pub, watching the fanfare outside. Chrissy was away, visiting friends in London. Robin was being Robin somewhere in Brighton. He rarely made an appearance at the weekend. Waverly wondered where he went. She had mentioned to Chrissy she might stalk him to see what he was up to. Chrissy thought that a bad idea. There are laws against that, she advised Waverly. 

Waverly could hear Doc’s animated voice as she entered the house just gone midnight. He was attempting to have a conversation with a very drunk Nicole. Waverly could see an almost empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table in front of them. Nicole watched her enter.

“Waverly. Waves. Waves. Tell Doc he’s wrong.”

Her words slurred. She clearly had had enough. It was funny to listen to her attempt to make conversation, without realising it was one task too many after the volume of alcohol she’d consumed.

“Hi. Goodnight everyone. I’m off to bed.”

Doc waved his hand, no longer being able to focus.

She had just turned off the light, when Nicole clattered up the stairs, noisily opening her bedroom door, stumbling into her room. Silence. Stereophonics – Maybe Tomorrow began playing at full volume.

Perfect, Waverly groaned, pulling a pillow over her head in a futile effort to drown out the music. She wouldn’t be able to sleep with the volume Nicole was playing her music in the next room. She got up, knocking on Nicole’s door. No answer. 

“Nicole, turn your music down, please.”

The door opened, Nicole standing in her underwear. At least she managed to get undressed, Waverly assessed. Nicole went to say something, unable to find any word she needed to start a sentence. Waverly left her at the door, still trying to work it out.

A few minutes later, Nicole had found the word. She banged noisily on Waverly’s door. For fuck sake, what now, Waverly growled. She wasn’t in the mood for drunk Nicole. She saw her leaning against the wall for support.

“You’re very pretty.”

“Thanks. You’re very drunk. Nicole go to bed. It’s late.”

Nicole went to move. Instead of turning back towards her own room she rolled past Waverly.

“Nicole. Wrong room.”

She seemed not to hear, or care. Her legs working on their own to transport her where she subconsciously wanted to be. She fell onto the futon directly opposite the door, out cold.

Waverly stood looking at the sight before her. Nicole in her underwear on her bed, out for the count. Yep, what stays in sober comes out drunk, she surmised. Bet Nicole wanted this room.

Wait till I tell Chrissy.

She contemplated sleeping in Nicole’s room. At least she would get a decent night’s sleep. Deciding she needed to keep a check on Nicole, she slid into bed beside her. She shared a bed countless times with Wynonna, her older sister, on family holidays. No different. She normally slept with very little on. Not tonight. Nicole stayed in the same position for most of the night.

Waverly woke to find Nicole had moved herself, spooning Waverly, snoring into her hair. OK, interesting Waverly reflected, trying to move Nicole’s arm from around her. She’s going to have one sore head when she wakes up. She managed to slide herself out from the position, grabbing her hoodie. She returned with two glasses of water, placing one Nicole’s side with a box of pain killers. 

Nicole stirred, the sound of the glass tapping the bedside table enough to bring her back to consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly, the light in the room making everything painful. Waverly could see the look of confusion on her face. Her mind processing where she found herself.

“This isn’t my room.”

“Bingo. It’s mine.” 

Nicole’s eyes focused on Waverly standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but her hoodie and underwear. She sat upright, the motion too much for her fragile condition.

“Ouch. How did I end up in your bed?”

“Very good question.”

Waverly couldn’t resist the opportunity to milk the situation for all it’s worth. Nicole had no recollection of how she had got there. Too easy Waverly thought.

“Darling, you came last night. You were great. I mean, better than I could have imagined. Thank you.”

A look of shock on Nicole’s face revealed her inability to fathom what had taken place. She sat, knees pulled to her chest, desperately searching for any memory of what she might have done the night before. Had she, had she really, with Waverly? Why couldn’t she remember any of it? That’s the last time she would ever drink with Doc. If she had with Waverly and couldn’t remember any of it. She looked at Waverly.

“Was it? And, you’re OK with this?”

“Of course. I’ve never had someone as good as you in bed.”

Nicole couldn’t work it out. She would have scratched her head if it didn’t hurt so much.

“Thanks. I wish I could remember it.”

Waverly laughed. “Nicole, I’m teasing you. Nothing happened. You passed out on the bed. Although, you were spooning me this morning.”

“Oh God. Waverly, I’m so sorry. Doc. Vodka. Music. So, nothing happened?”

“Nope.”

Nicole attempted to move off the bed, her movements agonisingly slow.

“You can stay. I have a yoga class. There’s water and tablets on the side for you.”

Nicole fell back. The offer too generous to pass up. She could hear Waverly getting changed. She wanted to watch her, but the pain in her head and her embarrassment at having crashed in her room made her keep her eyes closed. She could smell Waverly on the pillow.

So close. So close. So far away.


	3. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will a new year hold for Nicole and Waverly...

Nicole made every effort to avoid Waverly in the days after. This turned into weeks. Everyone had settled into their own routines. Nobody really took much notice of the movements of other housemates. Christmas was approaching. There were parties going on. Assignments to finish off. Waverly was planning to go home for the holidays. A few weeks to catch up with everyone from her previous school. Chrissy was going to Guernsey. She had relatives on the small island just off the coast of France, where everyone appeared to know everyone. She had invited Waverly to go with her, but Waverly wanted time to catch up with family and friends at home.

She left on the last day of term. She didn’t see Nicole. She planned to come back in time for a New Year’s house party Doc was throwing. She was looking forward to it. New Year had been hit and miss in previous years. Chrissy said she’d make it back too. 

Waverly dropped her bags on the futon, ready for a night of entertainment. Doc was in a particularly good mood. He had been cooking for most the day, in preparation for the party. He was an exceptionally good cook, having taught Waverly how to use his clay tagine for Moroccan dishes. Everyone had chipped in for the booze. There was a lot of booze, already laid out on the dining table in the living room.

Chrissy launched herself into Waverly’s room when she arrived back.

“So, how was Christmas?”

“Stuffed. Difficult explaining to parents I no longer eat meat. Mum had to look up the word vegan. How was yours?”

“Lovely. You’ve got to come to Sark Water Carnival in the summer. You’ll love it.”

“Plan to. Have you seen Robin?”

“Nope. He’s not back yet. He’ll probably turn up late, with a group of his friends.”

Waverly stood contemplating the evening. “This could be my night. I mean, he’s so rarely in the house, I barely get a chance to talk to him. Could be in with a chance tonight.”

Chrissy sat on Waverly’s bed, a knowing grin on her face. “Waves, I don’t think you’re in with a chance, my dear.”

“Bit harsh. 50/50 chance right?”

“Waves, you’re not his type.”

“Why. Is he into blondes? What’s his type?”

“Blokes. He came into the pub after you’d gone home for Christmas. He was with someone. Let’s just say they knew each other.”

“Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Wasn’t much point. Could hardly write it in your Christmas card could I. Merry Xmas, p.s. Robin’s gay.”

“Fair point. Still. I could have made a complete tit of myself tonight.”

“I do know someone who is interested in you.”

“Ooh. Tell. Someone at the pub. Not Doc? If you say it’s Doc, I’ll scream.”

“Nicole.”

Waverly stood looking at Chrissy, her mind processing what she had just been told.

“Nicole?”

“Yes, Nicole.”

“As in Nicole, Nicole.”

“No, the other Nicole. Waverly, haven’t you seen the way she looks at you? Her eyes have had you undressed more times than I’ve had hot sex.”

Waverly still couldn’t process fully what Chrissy was saying. The penny suddenly dropped.

“Oh shit. Oh shit. Seriously. Oh, shit.”

“What. It’s not like this is new to you.”

“No. It’s just you were away one weekend and Nicole ended up in my bed.”

“What? So, you’ve slept with her?”

“No. No. Well, yes. But, not in that way. She was drunk, couldn’t find her room. I thought she was too drunk to know. Oh shit.”

“So, did you?”

“No. She passed out. Come to think of it. It was odd her being in my room. Her spooning me.”

“Waverly, you really need to tell me these things in future.”

“Oh shit. What if she thought I wanted her?”

“Did you?”

Waverly didn’t know what to say. In one conversation she had gone from wanting to get Robin's attention to Nicole wanting to get hers. She hadn’t even considered Nicole. She had been oblivious to anything she might have been doing to get her to notice she existed. Nicole hadn’t crossed her mind. She wasn’t on her radar.

She was now.

“Have you seen her?”

“No. She’s planning to be here later.”

Waverly was quiet. From fancying Robin to wondering what Nicole wanted. This was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

The party was in full swing. Everyone complimenting Doc on his culinary skills. Doc had lit the fire, offering out his favourite chilled chilli vodka to those brave enough to sample.

Waverly was nervous. She didn’t know how to approach Nicole, who still hadn’t made an appearance. 

11.45pm. Fifteen minutes to go before the New Year, Nicole entered the house with a male friend. Waverly watched her. She could tell Nicole was deliberately not looking at her. Chrissy came and sat with Waverly on the sofa, watching Nicole. The two of them waiting for her to make a move.

Doc was handing out plastic glasses filled with champagne ready to see in the year. He was shouting for everyone to stand in preparation for singing ‘Auld Lang Syne,’ as midnight struck. A tradition no one knew why, no one knew how to sing. Everyone joined in. As the chimes of London’s Big Ben rang out from the TV, everyone started hugging the person next to them. A few kisses exchanged.

Waverly glanced over at Nicole. She seemed distant, not taking part in the celebrations. She hadn’t even embraced the guy next to her, who stood equally rigid, wondering what was going on.

Chrissy winked at Waverly. “Now’s your chance. Happy New Year.”

Waverly approached, nervous this might not be the right time to say or do anything. Nicole still couldn’t bring herself to look at Waverly, who was now standing in front of her.

Waverly made the first move. “Happy New Year. Nicole,” planting a kiss on her cheek. She stood back, waiting to see Nicole’s reaction. Nicole lifted her head, looking into Waverly’s eyes.

“Happy New Year.”

Doc put music on: Dee Montero - Headspace.

The party had begun...


	4. Pre romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes the hint...

The party went on for several more hours. Nicole was careful not to sample Doc’s chilli vodka, given what happened the last time. She didn’t want a repeat performance of her ending up in Waverly’s bed. She did, secretly, but wanted to be able to remember the occasion. Her male friend left shortly after midnight, leaving Nicole to spend time talking to Waverly and Chrissy. The noise of the party drowning out most of their conversation. Chrissy decided 2am was her limit and went to bed. How she could sleep through the noise downstairs is anyone’s guess. 

Waverly sat on the sofa, a half-finished glass of wine on the coffee table. Nicole was beside her, one leg curled under the other, her upper arm resting on the top of the sofa, head on her hand. She never took her eyes off Waverly. Every word hung upon, a smile on her face to say she wanted to be right where she was. Nowhere else. 

Waverly needed to know where she stood. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you fancy me?”

Nicole was silent, a flash in her eyes telling Waverly Chrissy was right.

“Kind of.”

“What do you mean, kind of? It’s a simple yes/no question.”

Waverly didn’t want to play games, certainly didn’t want a ‘does she, doesn’t she’ situation in the house. Nicole realised being cautious wouldn’t cut it on this occasion. It really was a simple question.

“OK. Yes. I do. Are you OK with this?”

“Perfectly. Just didn’t want any wrong signals that’s all.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“I was. Champ. We split up before I came here. He’s at Nottingham University. I think he didn’t want the hassle of coming to see me each weekend. I heard he’s found someone already. Bastard.”

“You?”

“No. I was dating someone in Germany. Shae. She’s moved on too. Looks like we’re both single.”

“Looks like it. It’s quite noisy down here,” Waverly winked, stretching to suggest she was tired. 

Nicole remained fixed in position, gazing at her. Hint definitely not picked up.

“Do you think it’s less noisy upstairs?”

Nicole still not taking the hint. Waverly stood up, looking at Nicole. This is hard work, she thought, taking Nicole’s hand. Nicole suddenly realising what Waverly was suggesting.

“Oh. Yes. Really noisy down here. Your room, or mine?”

“Mine. It’s bigger.”

They headed upstairs. Doc was dancing by the kitchen, Robin and a few of his friends cheering him on. No one saw the couple move upstairs.

Waverly unlocked her bedroom door, pulling Nicole inside. The light coming through the window allowed them to see each other. Waverly needed to tell Nicole something.

“Before we do anything, I need you to know I haven’t slept with a woman. I mean, I’ve kissed, just not gone all the way. Is that OK?”

“Oh, God. Perfectly. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m fine making out.”

“Nicole, is this how it’s going to be? Me dragging you kicking and screaming into this.”

Nicole looked confused. “So, you do want to go further?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “No. I want us to sit on the bed and discuss Sartre. Of course I want to. Get your clothes off.”

It was one of the better New Year’s Eve parties Waverly attended. The noise downstairs masking the noises coming from Waverly’s bedroom. Nicole couldn’t believe she was finally in bed, making love to Waverly, sober. Neither held back, not at their age, not with the level of hormones coursing through their veins. Waverly lay panting, Nicole slowing her hand to let her ride out the last orgasm. 

Waverly smiled, “So, so good. Happy New Year to me.”

“No. Happy New Year to me. God, you’re beautiful. Noisy, but beautiful. This is going to be awkward in the house.”

“Doesn’t have to be. I can be quiet if I have to.”

Nicole rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Waverly climbed on top, laying her head on Nicole’s chest. “Can we sleep like this? I love this position. I’m not too heavy for you?”

“Sure. Waves, I don’t think you could ever be too heavy for me.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

A new year had begun. 

The house was quiet for most of the morning, everyone sleeping in. Waverly made sure she put her hand over her mouth as Nicole used her tongue to send her over the edge. She always wondered what it would feel like. Now she knew. University was teaching her far more than she ever hoped. 

Nicole’s moans as Waverly took her turn were erotic. This was going to be a good year, she thought, as Nicole tumbled into her second orgasm. She was definitely quieter than Waverly. They lay cuddling, not wanting to leave the bed, the room. Nicole was thinking. 

So much for wooing Waverly.

All the plans on how to get Waverly into bed were now redundant. She didn’t mind. She was fast realising Waverly liked the direct approach. Say what had to be said. No subtle manoeuvring. Nicole liked that, although she would have liked to have taken her out somewhere first. Had dinner, held hands. The build up to this. She wasn’t complaining. It’s just, she liked the romantic part as much as the mind-blowing sex part of a relationship. She needed it to feel connected to the person she was with.

“Do you fancy going on a date?”

“What now?”

“No. I mean. Tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after.”

“Anywhere in mind?”

“A couple. Do you mind if I keep it a surprise.”

“No. Sounds exciting. I’d like that. We missed that bit out, didn’t we? I love all that romantic stuff. Champ hated it. Thought it was naff.”

“Oh Waves. I’m so glad you said that. I was worried you just wanted sex with me, nothing more. I love all the romantic stuff.”

“Perfect. It’s a date.”

Nicole leapt out of bed. She needed to plan what they would do. Waverly lay watching her dress, heading towards the door.

“Hey, not even a goodbye?”

Nicole returned to the bed kissing Waverly on the lips. “Oops. Sorry. I’ll come back later.”

“Nicole, you can come again any time.”

This was going to be a great year.


	5. Post sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the new year bring...

The sounds in the house told Waverly people were stirring. She could hear Doc downstairs clearing bottles. It had been a very boozy party. There was a knock on her door.

“Nicole, you really don’t have to knock. Just come in.”

“It’s not Nicole. Are you decent?”

Chrissy opened the door, pretending to have her hands over her eyes, peeping through her fingers as young kids do. 

“I’m assuming you did if you thought I was Nicole.”

“I did.”

“And, how was it?”

“Fucking amazing. I mean, seriously amazing.”

“Good for you. And Nicole, obviously. So, am I going to have to buy ear plugs?”

“No, I’ll be quiet. You OK with me and Nicole?”

“Sure. I think you’ll make a cute couple.”

“I’m not thinking that far ahead. Nicole wants us to go on a date. We’ll see.”

“You don’t seem that keen. Anything wrong?”

“No. It’s just. You know. Being housemates and it being my first year here I was sort of hoping for some freedom.You know, spread my wings, as they say. Don’t get me wrong, I’d have sex with Nicole all day, every day if I could. She’s amazing. It’s just…”

Waverly trailed off. She was definitely interested in Nicole. She wouldn’t have slept with her otherwise. She was beginning to realise perhaps she should have waited to get to know Nicole before jumping into bed with her. She was annoyed at herself for not having thought it through properly. Not that it needed thinking through. There was very little thought involved in what she and Nicole had done the night before. All body, no brains.

“Waves. Don’t overthink this, OK. Nicole likes you. You like Nicole. I’ll get ear plugs. Everyone happy. Doc might have something to say on the matter. Then again, he’s so laid back about everything.”

Waverly laughed. “I do overthink things don’t I. Good job you’re here. Shall I buy the ear plugs for you as an extra Crimbo present?”

There was a knock on her door. Chrissy and Waverly looked at each other. Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, can people stop knocking on my door. Come in, whoever it is.”

Nicole appeared, an envelope in her hand. She saw Chrissy sitting on the end of the bed. Waverly still in bed.

“Sorry, I just needed…I’ll come back.”

“Nicole you can come in. We were talking about you anyway. You might as well listen.”

Nicole looked flustered. She didn’t know what to do. Come in. Go out. Stand in the doorway. And why were they talking about her? She hoped Waverly would be discreet in what she revealed to Chrissy. Then again, Chrissy was her good friend. She might have to get used to this being a three-way relationship. An image suddenly crossed her mind about a threesome, which she quickly pushed away. Way, way too complicated. She entered the room, hovering, not sure whether to sit on the bed with Chrissy, or perch somewhere looking awkward.

“Nicole, Chrissy knows. It’s fine. I’m getting her earplugs. She was the one who got us together, anyway.”

“Thank you. Are you OK with this? I mean us. I mean…”

“Perfectly. As I said to Waves. I think the two of you will look great together. Right, I’ll leave you lovebirds to do what you have to do,” winked Chrissy, standing. “Just remember, not too loud. I haven’t got those earplugs yet.” She grinned at Nicole as she left the room.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Nicole jumped on the bed next to Waverly.

“So, I’ve sorted out our first date. Here,” handing the envelope she had in her hand. 

Waverly opened it. A beautiful Christmas card inside. The words ‘To my Darling’ across the top.

“Did you go and buy this? Tell me, you didn’t have this already?”

“No. That would be creepy. Just bought it. Amazing what you can buy on January 1st. Read the inside.”

Waverly opened the card:

Waves, 

First date on the first of the year. 

My room. 

Bring your silk scarf..! 

Love Nicole.

Waverly stared at Nicole, a look of surprise on her face. So, Nicole was into kinky. She really, really, really should have got to know Nicole a little better. Mind you, Nicole and a silk scarf, she pondered.

This was going to be a great year.


	6. Early days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding their feet....

Waverly stood outside Nicole’s bedroom, scarf in hand. Nicole beside her. 

Nicole took the scarf. “Let me help you put it on.”

She folded it in the shape of a blindfold. Waverly watched, becoming aroused by the action. Nicole turned her round, so she was facing away. She tied it over her eyes, taking her hand. Waverly could hear the door open. She felt a hand leading her into the bedroom. They stopped.

Silence.

“You can take it off now.”

Waverly was confused. Was the blindfold part of the date, or not? She removed it, slightly disappointed she wasn’t going to wear it for whatever Nicole had planned. She saw the room. Nicole had decorated it with fairy lights, candles, curtains drawn to block out the afternoon. She had laid on a party, champagne chilling in a bucket of ice, borrowed from Doc. Two glasses, also borrowed from Doc. It was perfect. So simple, so romantic. Waverly could feel the tears coming.

“Surprise!”

“Nicole, it’s lovely. You got all this for us? I’m impressed.”

“Hey, it’s the least I could do after last night. You OK? You look like you’re about to cry.”

“More than OK. This is…”

Waverly couldn’t speak. Her emotions got the better of her.

“Hey, Waves. What? What is it?”

Nicole hugged Waverly. She thought her gesture would be well-received. She didn’t want to make Waverly upset. Clearly she had.

“It’s fine. I’ve never had anyone go out of their way to do something like this for me. It’s all a little overwhelming. I mean, we’ve only slept together once. OK, twice. And, now this.”

“Waverly. Waves, I’ve been planning something like this for you for months. Ever since I ended up in bed with you the first time, I wanted to show you how special you are. Would have been super weird until now, obviously. Don’t you realise how amazing you are?”

“Stop. I’m emotional enough as it is. Don’t make me cry my heart out on our first date.”

“Sorry. But you are. Come, let’s party like it’s whatever year we’re in right now. What year is it?”

“The best year I’m ever going to have.”

“Now you’re going to make me cry.”

Nicole kissed Waverly. Softer than the night before. More meaningful. More connected.

Waverly sat on Nicole’s bed, as Nicole opened the champagne, pouring two glasses, handing one to her.

“Here’s to us.”

“Here’s to us. Is it OK if I wear the silk blindfold later?”

Nicole winked at Waverly. “Definitely. Happy New Year to me.”

Their first date was perfect. Beyond romantic. It allowed them to be together for the first time, exploring who they were as individuals. Why they had chosen Brighton. What music they liked. What music they didn’t. What their histories were before Brighton. What food they preferred. What food they didn’t. What ambitions, what hopes they had for the future. They were finding out about each other, beyond their bodies. Sex becomes functional, meaningless, without the connection at a level of trust, at a level of understanding the other person. They were learning about each other’s bodies. They needed to learn about each other’s boundaries. It would take time to understand where each was on their life path, what each wanted from the relationship. 

Too much for a first date. 

Waverly spent the night in Nicole’s bed. Candles extinguished. Fairy lights dimmed. Silk scarf very much in use. They woke to the sound of someone knocking on Waverly’s door. Not knowing what to do, they lay giggling, holding each other. They could hear whoever it was moving away. It was probably Doc wanting a chat. He liked Waverly. He treated her as he would a daughter. For some reason he could talk to her. He could discuss things with her. She was easy to be with. Something Nicole picked up on. She was very easy to be with.

The new term started. Everyone glad to be back. Posters for events stuck to the path leading to the library. A favourite way to advertise. It meant after a few days the posters became unreadable as people walked on them, but a fun way to find out what was going on. Nicole found Waverly in the Meeting House talking with Becky. They were laughing about something as she approached. She leant over, kissing Waverly on the lips, watching Becky. Becky returned the stare.

“Becks, this is Nicole.”

“Hi, lovely to meet you finally. How’s your course going? Very tempted to stay on for a PhD.”

“Hi, it’s good. Hard. Glad I chose Sussex. So different to where I studied before.”

“Listen, I’m having a bit of a bash at mine on Saturday. You’re more than welcome to come. Waverly has already said yes.”

Nicole paused. Waverly hadn’t mentioned it. Perhaps she had only heard about it. Perhaps it was what they had been discussing when she approached. Perhaps she wanted to go alone.

“Thanks. Yes, if that’s OK. Waves, it’s OK if I come?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you?”

They chatted for a while, Becky excusing herself to go to a class. Nicole took her seat.

“You do want me to come on Saturday?”

“Yes. Why do you ask? Nicole, Becks invited you. She knows we’re together. It’s cool.”

“Only, she’s your friend and I don’t want to cramp you. I’m OK with you going on your own if you want.”

Waverly shot Nicole a look. “Nicole, I don’t do martyrs. If you don’t want to mix with my friends, say so.”

“Oh, God. No. Waves. I want to be everywhere you are. It’s only, I want you enjoy your time here and that might mean us doing things on our own sometimes. I’m OK with that.”

Waverly stood. “I’m not.”

Nicole watched as Waverly marched off in a huff. What the fuck just happened? She thought, looking at her back as she exited the building. Had they just had their first row? She wanted to give Waverly space and it had been taken the wrong way. She was hurt, but sensed Waverly wasn’t telling her something. No one reacts that way without a reason. Give her space. Talk to her this evening. See what was on her mind. 

Nicole could see Waverly’s light on under her bedroom door as she stood on the landing. She needed to clear the air. As hard as this was going to be, whatever had come between them in the Meeting House needed to be aired. She needed to know where she stood. Where they stood.

She knocked on Waverly’s door.

“Can everyone stop fucking knocking on my door. Just come in for fuck’s sake.”

Nicole opened the door, promising herself never to knock again.

“Hi. Can we talk?”

“Oh, God. Yes. I’m sorry about earlier.”

Waverly got up from her desk, taking Nicole’s hands looking into her eyes.

“Look. I want you to be with me. I want you to like my friends. Becks is great. I know you want to give me space, but I want you to be a part of my life with my friends. I don’t want separate parts of my life. Do you understand?”

“Perfectly. But, this is early days. We need time to get to know each other. Don’t rush it. Let’s take our time. I don’t want to smother you. It’ll be hard enough living under the same roof. We’ve already had our first argument and we’re only just into this. Give it time. Let’s find our groove. OK.”

Waverly could feel her herself falling for this older woman. She loved intelligence. She loved Nicole’s body. Her red hair. Her height. Most of all she loved her brains. OK, and her breasts. But, mostly her brains. She pulled her into a kiss. It lasted longer than it should have. She could feel herself wanting more. Nicole sensing where Waverly was going pulled away. 

“First we eat.”

“Ooh. Nicole. I thought you’d never ask.”

“What? No. I meant. Eat. As in food eat. OK. Then we eat,” grinning at Waverly.

They made their way downstairs.


	7. Dinner dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly needs to come clean...

The word school comes from schola, meaning “free time.” An interruption in a busy existence, creating a space to contemplate the mysteries of life. University allows a student to step back from the world of obligation, of work, to sit and think. The motto of Sussex encapsulating this perfectly. A time for the mind to blossom. To move beyond rote learning. To become an independent thinker. 

To become independent.

Nicole understood the complexity of navigating a college relationship better than Waverly. Her time with Shae had taught her about balance, about giving the other person space, about freedom, about being on different pages. Shae was a little like Waverly in she wanted to be with Nicole, but had not been ready to give her life fully to her. She wanted to explore, to grow as a person, independent of anyone else. To find herself, before she found another. They parted, knowing it was the best for both of them. Neither wanting to, both accepting if their paths ever crossed again, they would be in a stronger place to move forward in relationship. 

Nicole sensed Waverly was also not on the same page as her. The little she mentioned of Champ, her first proper boyfriend, it was clear she had not yet experienced a relationship where adjustment, trust, love were involved. She had a lot to learn and Nicole was glad she would play some part in her education. Not as a teacher. She simply recognised she had more experience and this would be useful in the weeks, months, perhaps years ahead. She would have the privilege of seeing Waverly blossom before her. See this amazing soul become the woman she knew was waiting to emerge.

It was not that Waverly was immature. She was very mature for her age. There is a difference between maturity and experience. There are those who have had the experience, yet failed to learn, remaining emotionally stunted, unable to grow beyond a childish expectation. Expecting too much of the other, unwilling to give what the other wants, needs. An awkward dance between two, steps not learnt, much less practised.

Waverly drove them to Lewes. Becks suggested arriving at 7pm, enough time to have a few drinks, eat, chat, be silly. They would stay over, an inflatable mattress on the living room floor their place for the night. She shared a house with Mike, her boyfriend and Greg, a friend of Mike’s. Waverly had met him a few times. She could tell he was interested in her. She hadn’t told him about Nicole. Mike and Becks hadn’t bothered saying anything either. 

Greg seemed to think he was in with a chance. 

The meal was lovely. Becks had learnt how to cook from her father, an Italian. Nicole liked her. She could see why Becks and Waverly were friends. They had a cosy rapport, different from the friendship with Chrissy, which was more like sisters. Chrissy had a longer history with Waverly. She could tease her, knowing her well enough to hit the mark. It was funny to watch. Waverly relied on Chrissy to put her straight, provide counsel. 

Nicole’s friends at Sussex were nothing like Waverly’s. A small community of American post grad students, cobbled together in a foreign land. She wasn’t a loner. She simply didn’t have the connections Waverly had, this being her home territory. It was another reason she didn’t want to encroach on Waverly. She didn’t want to feel a spare part, a plus one. 

Greg had been invited to the meal. A loose term, given he turned up unannounced looking hungry and Becks felt obligated to feed him. He sat next to Waverly, pouring himself several glasses of wine for Dutch courage. Nicole could see he had eyes for Waverly. He laughed at her jokes, whispered in her ear several times, put his hand on her shoulder to ask if she wanted more wine. Waverly was in her element. She clearly was enjoying the attention. A few times she glanced at Nicole, giving her a smile, acknowledging her presence, returning to her conversation with Greg.

They lay on the inflatable mattress, cuddling for warmth. Thoughts running through Nicole’s head.

“Waves. You know Greg fancies you, don’t you.”

“Yep. It’s kind of fun him thinking he’s in with a chance. He did look a little confused when Becks said we’d be sleeping down here.”

“Are you planning on telling him about us?”

Waverly huffed. She was attempting to arouse Nicole and all Nicole wanted to do was discuss who fancied whom.

“Can we talk about it later? Right now, I need to feel you inside me.”

She moved Nicole’s hand to where she most wanted it, waiting for Nicole to assist her in releasing all the sexual tension she had built up during the meal.

“Sure. But, wouldn’t it have been easier to let him know?”

“Nicole. Stop talking. I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me.”

Nicole took the hint. She was hurt Waverly hadn’t made it clear to Greg she was not on the menu. She knew, at least she hoped, Waverly would not take up anything offered by Greg. Perhaps Nicole would accompany her when she was out with Becks in future, keep an eye on him. And yet, she needed to trust Waverly. She needed to be able to let her fly, without worrying she might go with someone else if an opportunity presented itself. 

Love means giving someone the chance to hurt you, trusting them not to.

Greg was first up, entering the living room, seeing Nicole curled around Waverly’s naked body. Both fast asleep.

“Oh, fuck. Sorry. I didn’t realise. Sorry. Fuck.”

Nicole opened her eyes, smiling at Greg, who clearly now knew the situation between her and Waverly. Waverly stirred, pulling Nicole’s arm across her. Nicole whispered in her ear.

“I think Greg knows.”

Waverly glanced at Greg, who remained motionless, unable to take his eyes off the pair. “Morning. Are you making coffee?”

Greg, realising he was still staring at Waverly’s naked body, came to his senses.

“Yes, sorry. Fuck. I’ll put the kettle on.”

The drive from Lewes was relaxed. Waverly decided they would go for lunch at a little place she had found. Saltmarsh Café, across from Seven Sisters Country Park. She would treat Nicole as a thank you for coming with her to Becks. For the wonderful first date. For being amazing in bed. She wanted to enjoy this woman, who she sensed would be an important part of her life. 

For how long, she had no idea yet. 

She understood perfectly what Nicole meant by early days. She needed to know who she was going to be. She had no idea what career she wanted after university. Whether she wanted to stay in Brighton, or make it big in London. She had no idea whether Nicole wanted to stay in the UK after her course finished. She wanted to ask, but didn’t want to know in case the answer was not one she wanted to hear.

They strolled towards the sea after lunch. Hand in hand, enjoying the moment, avoiding the sheep poo, which was everywhere. 

It would become their favourite place. 

Their escape.


	8. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night gets chilly...

The university was holding its first event of the year at the main club in Brighton. Everyone would be attending. A chance to be out together. Held on a Thursday, meaning hangovers on Friday morning. The campus would be very quiet that day. They gathered in one of the pubs first. Chrissy took a night off from her job. She wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to be out on the town with Waverly. She knew it would be fun. Waverly loved dancing, loved being out. Becks would be there with Mike. Greg wasn’t invited, obviously. They assumed Robin would be there. Everyone was dying to see who he would be with. 

Nicole looked amazing. Tight black jeans, equally tight black T-shirt. Waverly couldn’t wait to get her home to rip them off. Waverly had chosen a black figure-hugging two piece. She too looked amazing. Nicole couldn’t stop staring at her outfit. Lust at its purist.

Drinks consumed. Laughter. Everyone was in a good mood. This was going to be a great night. 

They headed to the club. It was busy. Music pumping. Yotto - Fire Walk was playing as they entered. Waverly needed to dance. She was in her element. Nicole went to get drinks. Chrissy, Becks and Waverly headed to the dancefloor. Mike wasn’t much of a dancer. He followed Nicole to the bar. He offered to buy a round. A huge thing for students. He also offered to watch the drinks so Nicole could join the others. 

Nicole found them in full swing. Waverly could dance. She was fully into the music. Nicole moved in behind her, dancing in rhythm. She felt Waverly against her. It was beyond erotic. Waverly turned round, facing Nicole, grinding on her thigh. If she carried on doing this, Nicole thought, she would need to take her to the bathroom. She was very turned on. She could see Waverly was too. She would definitely have to take Waverly dancing again. 

The music transitioned. Waverly needed a drink. The group made their way to Mike. They thanked him for buying the first round. Very generous. Becks and Waverly went to the bathroom. Nicole was desperate to follow, deciding it best to wait till they got back to Doc’s before starting something. God, she so wanted to start something. Robin came over. He was with Jeremy, another second year. They looked really good together. Robin stood with them for a while, chatting. Mike got Robin and Jeremy a drink. 

Mike worked. He had money. 

Waverly and Becks hadn’t returned. Nicole was beginning to wonder where they were. She scanned the dancefloor. No sign. She looked over to the door leading to the toilets. She could just about see Waverly talking with someone. A woman. About the same age as Waverly. The woman was definitely flirting with her. She could see she had one hand on Waverly’s waist. Waverly was leaning against a wall, clearly enjoying the interaction. Nicole watched as the woman stroked Waverly’s hair, leaning in, whispering something in her ear. Or, did she just kiss her? She wasn’t sure. She couldn’t see from that distance. But, what the fuck? What the fuck was going on? She couldn’t let Waverly out of her sight for a moment without her flirting with someone else.

She was really hurt this time.

The trust had been broken. She had forgiven Waverly for the Greg incident. That was behind them. Yet, here she was allowing this woman to flirt with her. Did she want to be with her, or was she just a convenient shag? On site. On tap. She had seen enough. She felt used. Utterly worthless. She couldn’t bring herself to confront Waverly. She couldn’t stay.

She looked at Chrissy, tears welling. 

“Tell Waverly I’m leaving.”

“Nicole. Wait. Why? The night’s only just getting started. What’s wrong?”

Nicole pointed to Waverly and the other woman. “That.”

Chrissy spotted Waverly. 

“What the fuck?”

Nicole stormed out of the club, leaving Chrissy to tell Waverly. She made her way over, Waverly still talking to the other student. 

“Chrissy, this is Anna. She’s doing linguistics at Sussex. Her boyfriend is doing cognitive science with me. He’s here somewhere. She’s coming to join us at the bar once she finds him.”

“Hi Anna. Nice to meet you. Waverly, can I have a word?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I think you’ve upset Nicole. She’s gone back to the house. She saw you with Anna. She thought you were flirting. Why she didn’t come over is anyone’s guess.”

“Wait. What? She’s gone? Fuck. I need to go and explain. Fuck. Anna, sorry. I need to go. Chrissy can you let Becks know what’s happened. Fuck.”

Waverly rushed after Nicole. She really had messed up.

Nicole was already in her room when Waverly got back. She opened her door. She could see she was crying.

“Babes. I’m so sorry. Honestly, absolutely nothing was going on. That was Anna, a girl from my course. She’s got a boyfriend. I would never, ever do anything to hurt you. Nicole, look at me. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you thought you saw something. I promise. She knows I’m with you. She’s one of those touchy, feely girls. There was nothing going on. Please Nicole, say something.”

“I think we need to cool it for a while.”

Waverly stood motionless. She was in a state of shock. The evening had gone from one of the best to one of the worst in the space of a few hours. She was crushed. Nicole had dumped her. She just couldn’t process the decision. She didn’t know what more to say. She left her room.

She fell on her bed sobbing. She had ruined the one thing she now wanted with all her heart. The thought of Nicole in the next room, upset enough with her to break up. She didn’t know what to do. She would talk to Chrissy. She would know what to do. Better still, she would talk to Wynonna. She would definitely know what to do.

Waverly decided to go home for the weekend. She left early Friday morning. She knew she had hurt Nicole. She hadn't meant to. That no longer mattered. She had and that was that. She needed thinking space. She also needed Wynonna’s wise counsel. Wynonna could always tell her exactly how it is. She would know what to do.

She passed Nicole’s door. She desperately wanted to go in. To hug her, to tell her she had royally messed up. She would do anything to make things right again. The thought of losing Nicole. She needed to make this right. She knew what she wanted. 

It was Nicole. No one else. 

Chrissy knocked on Nicole’s door. No answer. She tried the handle. It was open. She peered inside. Nicole was sitting on her bed, head down, reading. She looked up as Chrissy entered the room.

“You OK?”

“Not really.”

“Can I come in? I think we need to have the chat.”

Chrissy sat on the end of the bed. There were never enough chairs in Doc’s house. Everyone had to perch on whatever piece of furniture they could find. 

“Waverly went home for the weekend. Nicole, she’s heartbroken. She knows she really hurt you. She doesn’t want to lose you.”

She looked at Nicole. She could see she had been crying. She didn’t want to add to the situation. She didn’t want to make it worse. She was here to help them find a way forward.

“Nicole, I’ve known Waverly a long time. She’s smart, funny, open, annoying. I love her, as a friend. Definitely as a friend. Her biggest weakness, she doesn’t value herself, which I’m guessing is what you’re picking up on right now. It’s a confidence thing. She’s looking for others to give her the acknowledgement she needs to give to herself.”

Nicole sat listening.

“Champ made her feel worthless. He used her. He didn’t love her. He didn’t value her for what we see in Waverly.”

Nicole realised she had messed up. 

“Want to know Waverly’s biggest strength? Loyalty. She adores you Nicole. She would never, ever go with anyone else. She would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked her. She might moan about it being too hot, too cold. But, she would be there, by your side. Every step of the way.”

Nicole realised she had really messed up.

“I can’t make you reconsider. I just think you needed to know the Waverly I know before making any permanent decision. That’s all.”

Nicole leant over and hugged Chrissy.

“Thank you. Chrissy, I love her. I want to be with her. I read the signals wrong. I’m really glad you told me all this. It makes sense now. I’ll call her.”

“Wait till she comes back. She’s having a heart to heart with Wynonna. I think you’ll see a change when she returns. Wynonna will put her straight…well, maybe not straight.”

They both laughed. 

Waverly returned late Sunday morning, clear about where she wanted to go with Nicole. It was easy really. Wynonna had explained to her if you are with someone, be with them. If not walk away, have all the fun you want, then find someone who you want to walk beside, without accepting the gaze of every passing stranger.

Doc was out. Chrissy was working. Robin was wherever Robin was on a Sunday. She stood outside Nicole’s room for a moment, ready to speak her truth to her. She hoped Nicole would take her back. She would do everything in her power to win her back. She opened the door. Someone was in Nicole’s bed. Not Nicole. Definitely not Nicole. Clothes strewn on the floor. Two wine glasses on the bedside table. The person stirred. Waverly couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

A woman in Nicole’s bed. 

“Where’s Nicole?”

“Morning. I’m Shae.”


	9. Birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly come to an understanding...

Waverly stood, looking at the scene before her. Clearly, Nicole hadn’t wasted any time getting over her. She had her ex-girlfriend in her bed before it was ever cold. She understood Nicole may have felt betrayed by her recent actions. She felt utterly betrayed by what she was looking at. 

Right there, in this moment. She couldn’t speak. Nicole bounced up behind her. 

“Hello. How was your visit home?”

Seriously, Waverly thought. Happy Nicole, rocking up as if none of this mattered. Her ex-girlfriend in her bed. And, she was supposed to be the guilty party in all this.

“Nicole. What the fuck? I mean. What the fuck? We only broke up how many hours ago and you’re in bed with Shae. I can’t even.”

Waverly stormed off towards her room. Her door was partially open.

“And, who fucking unlocked my door? Seriously, I’m….”

She no longer had words. Nicole followed her into her bedroom.

“Waves. It’s OK. I slept here last night. Doc opened up your room. I hope that was OK. Shae needed a place to sleep. She’s over for a few days. She wanted to touch base. She’s with someone. Honestly, nothing happened.”

“Two fucking wine glasses Nicole. I’m not blind.”

“Yes. OK. We had a drink in my room. But, honestly nothing happened. You have my word.”

In that moment Nicole realised what had been going on with her and Waverly. From what Chrissy told her, Waverly would never, ever cheat on her. The same was true for Nicole. She would never, ever cheat on Waverly. 

They were the same. Their loyalty, the stronger bond above all else.

“Waverly. Waves, I love you. Don’t you see? Not Shae. Not anyone. You.”

Waverly scanned Nicole’s face. She knew she was telling the truth.

“You could have rung me.”

“Chrissy told me not to. Said you were having a heart to heart with Wynonna and I should wait till you got back. Shae rocked up Saturday evening unannounced. I could hardly turn her away. But, you’re right. I should have rung you. I’m sorry.”

“I suppose I should introduce myself to Shae.”

The three went to a café near Doc’s house for lunch. Waverly had to admit she liked Shae. She was relaxed, fun, pretty. She could see her and Nicole together. She didn’t want to, but she understood why they had been drawn to each other. Shae left shortly after lunch, blowing them both a kiss as her taxi took her to the station. Waverly turned to Nicole.

“What was the word she said?”

“Zeluvki. It means kisses in Bulgarian. It’s our word.”

Waverly wondered whether she and Nicole would ever have their own word. She hoped so. They sat on the bed in Waverly’s room. A new chapter in their relationship beginning.

“Nicole. I’m sorry I hurt you. I should have recognised what I was doing was selfish. Can we please start again? I couldn’t bear the thought of not having you in my life. This whole bust up has taught me a huge lesson.”

“Waves. Look, I’m sorry too. Chrissy filled me in on a few things. Why didn’t you tell me about Champ? The way he treated you. You of all people.”

“It didn’t seem important. Bringing up an ex.”

“Waves. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. There should always be respect.”

“I know that now. Can I ask you something? What made you change your mind about us?”

“Chrissy explained her friendship with you. I should have guessed it. Your strength. Your weakness.”

“Weakness? I don’t have any weaknesses.”

“Precisely. That’s exactly what she said.”

Nicole now knew this was Waverly’s way of dealing with the world. Protecting herself. Pretending to be super confident. Deep down as scared, as insecure, as everyone else. She had accepted the glance of strangers as a way to affirm her existence. Her worth. Nicole finally understood Waverly would never cheat on her. 

Trust restored.

Chrissy entered Waverly’s bedroom. “You two made up yet?”

Waverly smiled. “Definitely. Thank you Chrissy. Where would I be without you?”

“Single,” Chrissy winked.

Waverly laughed as she hugged her dear friend. She was lucky to have her. 

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to do what you do. Earplugs time me thinks.”

With that, she closed the bedroom door. They looked at each other. Both knowing they were stronger for the experience. A deeper understanding. The rest of Sunday was spent getting to enjoy each other’s body again. 

Chrissy noticed how much more relaxed the couple were after making up. She was glad she had spoken to Nicole. She knew they made a great couple. They simply had not had enough time together to know each other. To understand the complexity of each other. To know how each dealt with the world. Sometimes a relationship needs to be tested to see its strength. The testing of a sword once forged. 

Waverly lay in Nicole’s arms. She could honestly say that was the best sex she had ever experienced. There was a different connection between them.

“Nicole. When’s your birthday?”

“January 5. Why?”

“Oh my God. Are you kidding me? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t do birthdays. They weren’t a huge thing back home. I usually got money in a card.”

“No. We need to celebrate. I can’t believe you didn’t say anything. Right. That settles it. I’m throwing you a party.”

“Waves. You really don’t have to. I kind of get embarrassed doing the celebration part. I’m fine with it. Honestly.”

“But. I feel really bad. Not even asking before now. No present.”

“Waves. You’re my present.”

Waverly decided she would organise a surprise party for Nicole. It was the least she could do. She would also get her something special by way of a present. This needed to be thought through carefully. She approached a couple of Nicole’s American friends at University explaining what she was organising. They agreed it was a great idea. They would put the word out. Waverly told Chrissy, Robin and Doc. Doc said he’d come to the club Waverly selected. He preferred drinking and partaking in his horticultural produce at home. On this occasion he would make an exception. Waverly was curious to know what Doc was like out. 

The evening was set. Everyone in place. Waverly would take Nicole for a drink in Brighton. They would head to the club later. Everyone waited for the couple to arrive. Drinks bought. People dressed up for a great evening out. Becks looked at her watch. Waverly and Nicole were late. They should have been at the club fifteen minutes ago.

Waverly came rushing in. No Nicole. A look of shock on her face. Chrissy noticed blood on her jacket. She rushed over to see what was wrong. Waverly was shaking. Something had happened.

“Waves, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Nicole. She’s been attacked. She’s outside. The ambulance men are with her. She’s out cold. Chrissy, it was awful.”

Everyone rushed outside. Nicole was on the floor. A deep cut to her head. Blood pouring from her nose. Some random guy on a stag night spotted Waverly and Nicole holding hands, approaching the club. He thought he would have some fun. Show off in front of his mates. He had grabbed Waverly, attempting to kiss her. Nicole pulled him off. A fight ensued. He had punched her hard in the face, breaking her nose. The force of the punch sent Nicole flying, landing heavily on the pavement, cutting her head in the process. 

Chrissy was holding Waverly, who was crying. Everyone looked shocked. They couldn’t believe something like this could happen. In Brighton of all places. 

Waverly went with Nicole in the ambulance. No one was in the mood for celebrating. 

Some birthday surprise.


	10. Nurse Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly cares for Nicole...

Nicole stirred. Waverly was by her side in the Accident & Emergency ward of the hospital. She slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights making her close them again.

“Where’s Waverly? God, my head hurts. Waverly.”

“I’m here. Nicole, I’m so sorry. This should never have happened. Not on your birthday surprise.”

“Waves, it wasn’t your fault. Wait, where am I?”

“Hospital. The nurse is coming to dress your wound.”

Nicole put her hand up to her head. She felt the sticky blood in her hair. She moved her hand to her nose.

“My nose. He broke my nose.”

“I know. It needs setting. You’re going to have two black eyes for a while.”

“What birthday surprise?”

“Everyone was in the club waiting for us. Doc was there. He’s beyond angry. He wanted to go after the guy who punched you. Mike calmed him down. Police picked the guy up eventually.”

“Wait, everyone was in the club. For my birthday. You did that for me?”

“I wanted you to have a birthday party. Your friends from Uni were there too.”

“Waves, that’s such a lovely thing to do.”

“Wait till you see the present I’ve got you.”

Nicole looked at Waverly. She had been so close to ending their relationship. Here they were now, admittedly lying on a hospital bed having been attacked, at a new, deeper level of their relationship. Chrissy had been right. Waverly would follow her to the ends of the world. Or, in this instance, Brighton A&E.

Chrissy appeared through the curtain separating the beds.

“How are you? God, sorry. I don’t mean to say this, but you look awful.”

“Thanks. It’s my new look.”

Chrissy laughed. Nicole attempted a smile, but everything hurt too much. Waverly was near to tears. Chrissy put her arm round her friend.

“Hey, it’s OK. Nicole’s OK. Nothing too serious.”

“It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t been so selfish wanting Nicole to have a birthday party we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

Nicole and Chrissy both looked at each other. Both knowing Waverly. Chrissy spoke first.

“Waverly, how could you ever think what you did was selfish. It was utterly selfless. You were doing it for Nicole. To show how much you love her. You weren’t the one who punched Nicole. Some wanker did that. I hope he gets locked up for this. Bastard. Don’t ever think any of this was your fault. You hear me. Nicole, back me up on this.”

“God. Waves. Chrissy is right. I’m stoked you organised a surprise party for me. No one ever did that before. When I’m cleaned up, we’re going back to that club and dancing our asses off till morning.”

Waverly kissed Nicole on the cheek. “I love you so much.”

A nurse arrived to start work on Nicole’s wounds. She asked Waverly and Chrissy to wait on the other side of the curtain to give her space. They sat in the waiting area. Chrissy holding Waverly’s hand to reassure her everything was going to be OK. The duty doctor decided to keep Nicole in for observation, given she had been knocked out by the punch. He also needed to manually realign her nose. Waverly said she would stay, but Nicole was adamant she go back to Doc’s with Chrissy, rest, bring some fresh clothes in for her to change into. The ones she was wearing now splattered with blood.

Nicole was released five hours later, the doctor satisfied with her condition. She was very lucky. A punch such as the one she received could have caused more serious internal damage. Waverly drove them to the house. Doc was still fuming at what had happened. He hugged Nicole as she made her way into the living room. She would need a few weeks to recover. Waverly went upstairs with her. She would be her nurse. The painkillers the hospital had prescribed were strong. Enough to take the edge off everything that currently hurt. That, and antibiotics in case of infection. 

Nicole wanted to sleep in Waverly’s room. She didn’t want to be alone. Waverly made her comfortable. She was looking forward to tending to Nicole. They both needed to sleep. They were beyond exhausted. Waverly lay down, resting her hand on Nicole’s. So much to process. So much had happened in the last twelve hours. She brought Nicole’s hand up, kissing it gently.

“I’m going to enjoy being your nurse.”

Nicole opened her eyes. A grin appearing.

“Do you think you could get an outfit to wear?”

“Nicole! Behave. OK, I could ask Chrissy. Her college has a Drama Department. I’m pretty sure they’ll have a nurse’s uniform I could borrow.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep now.”

They both eventually drifted off. It was evening before Waverly awoke. Realising they had been asleep for hours without anything to eat. She went downstairs. Doc was in the kitchen. He smiled when she entered.

“How’s Nicole?”

“Better. She’s sleeping. I’ll make her soup.”

“I wish I could have got my hands on the fucker. Show him what it’s like to get your face smashed in. Why do blokes think they can do that? ”

“Thanks Doc. I know you would have sorted him out for us. Probably best you didn’t find him, though. Let the police deal with this.”

“Perhaps. Although, some blokes need a taste of their own medicine.”

Nicole was awake when she returned to the room. She was sitting up, the pain killers beginning to wear off.

“God. Everything hurts. I’m glad I don’t do any contact sports. I don’t think I could handle the injuries.” 

“I’ve got something to make you feel better.”

“The outfit. Tell me you’ve got the outfit.”

“Nicole. Seriously, you’ve got that on the brain now. It’s Sunday. Hopefully Chrissy can get it tomorrow. I’ll wear it if you’re good.”

“Oh, I’m very good. But, you know that already.”

Waverly let out a laugh. She was very good indeed. She went to the bag she had with her the night before. She pulled out a small box. Dainty, pale blue, silver ribbon, a bow tied neatly on top. She handed it to Nicole.

“This is my gift. I was going to give it to you in the club.”

Nicole untied the bow, lifting the top of the box off to reveal a smaller case inside. Removing it, she opened the case to reveal a beautiful ring. Nicole took it out, feeling it in her hand. She slipped it on. It was perfect. Exactly what she would have chosen herself. 

“It’s a friendship ring, a promise ring. I hope you like it?”

“Waves. It’s perfect. I can’t believe you got this for me. This has been the best birthday ever. Well, apart from the broken nose and head wound.”

Waverly laughed. “I got you something else, but we may have to wait a while.”

She went to the drawer of her desk, pulling out a larger package. She handed it to Nicole.

“I thought it best not to bring this one to the club. I didn’t want everyone seeing when you unwrapped it.”

Nicole was curious. It felt heavier, longer than the first present. She tore off the paper. She grinned at Waverly recognising what it was.

A vibrator.


	11. Sexual lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly looks after Nicole...

Nicole was resting. Chrissy had brought home the outfit. Waverly giggled when she saw it. Perfect she thought. Nurse Waverly. She slipped it on. It fitted her reasonably well. A little loose, but otherwise exactly what she needed. She entered her room quietly. Nicole was asleep, a slight snore, her mouth open to breathe, her nose still padded. Waverly leant over, kissing her softly on the forehead. She stirred, a look of pain across her face. She sat up, her eyes remaining closed. 

“More painkillers.”

Waverly handed her a glass of water and some tablets. Nicole opened her eyes. She hadn’t spotted the outfit Waverly was wearing. She took the tablets, swallowing them whole, taking a gulp of water. She lay back on the bed letting the tablets do their thing. Waverly sat on the edge of the bed. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea afterall. Nicole was not well. Getting her turned on might not be what she needed right now. She stood, deciding to remove the outfit until Nicole was feeling better. She was in the process, when she heard Nicole’s voice.

“Don’t stop.”

She turned. Nicole was sitting up, her knees pulled to her chest. A look on her face suggesting she was enjoying Waverly’s impromptu striptease. 

“I didn’t think you were well enough for me in this. I’ve got it for a week. Rest. I’ll make us dinner.”

“I’m well enough for you in that uniform. Or, out of it. Waves, how could you be any sexier?”

Nicole was practically drooling. Waverly winked, scrolling her phone for a song. Seraphine - Another Boring Love Song (Alvaro Hylander Remix). She began moving seductively to the rhythm. Her body letting the music guide her. Nicole no longer felt the pain. Endorphins are amazing. She watched as Waverly slowly unbuttoned the front of the uniform, enough to reveal what she was wearing underneath. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nicole felt a wave of pleasure surge down her body. Getting this treatment was the best birthday present she could ever have wished for. What had she done to deserve someone like Waverly? She would take her out. Get her a friendship ring too. She was dying to use her other present. She hoped everyone was ready for Waverly to scream the house down.

Waverly undid the belt around her waist, the remaining buttons. She let the dress fall to the floor. She stood before Nicole completely naked. The music coming to an end. Mouthing the words.

“Did anyone ever tell you, you have very sexual lips?”

Nicole couldn’t stand it anymore. Broken nose or not she needed Waverly right there, right then. She leapt off the bed, grabbing Waverly around the waist, kissing her passionately. A searing pain across her nose. She broke away, her hands going to her face in a vain attempt to soothe. Waverly’s expression changed from sultry to shocked.

“Oh God. I’m sorry. Are you OK? I knew this was a bad idea. Sit. Let’s not do this right now. We’ve plenty of time.”

Nicole felt lightheaded. She desperately wanted Waverly. She couldn’t have Waverly. She was going to explode. She flopped down on the futon, the action causing another fresh wave of pain across her face. 

“I’m in agony.”

“Hey, hey. Breathe. The tablets will work soon. Nicole, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m in agony. I want you. But, the pain is too much.”

“Lay down. I’ll massage you. That should take the edge off.”

Nicole removed her T-shirt. She lay on her back naked, feeling Waverly move her hands over her body. She didn’t know if this was helping, or making her even more turned on. Definitely more turned on. She let Waverly caress her, her breathing picking up. How she wished she could breathe through her nose. Waverly realising she was getting Nicole more not less excited, slowed her movements. 

“Do you want me to do more?”

“Oh, God. Yes. So yes. My head’s spinning.”

Waverly moved Nicole’s legs to gain entry. She trailed her tongue down her body, stopping just above her soft curls. As her tongue made contact, it was Nicole’s turn to scream. 

Pain and pleasure rolled into one. 

Chrissy rushed in wondering if Nicole was OK. The sight greeting her told her she was perfectly fine. She returned to her room, retrieving the earplugs from her desk drawer. 

Waverly went to make dinner, leaving Nicole feeling decidedly more relaxed. The painkillers had taken effect. Waverly’s nursing skills were beyond measure. She was going to enjoy being her patient. She remembered her other present. Perhaps she could return the favour later, after dinner.

She made her way downstairs. Doc was in the kitchen with Waverly. A glass of chilled vodka in one hand, a roll-up cigarette in the other. The distinctive aroma they gave off. He offered Nicole a puff. She declined. She was on strong painkillers, she didn’t want to mess around with anything else. He offered her vodka. That too was declined. Not after last time.

They sat at the table. Chrissy joined them. The four sitting quietly eating. Chrissy needed to go to work. She made a point of stressing she would be out until just after 11.30pm. As in, if Nicole and Waverly wanted to do anything could they possibly be finished before she returned. She winked at Nicole as she got up from the table.

“You’re looking a whole lot better Nicole. Is Nurse Waverly helping you?”

Nicole laughed. “Yep. I could get used to having my own personal nurse.”

It was her turn to wink at Waverly.

Wynonna was coming to visit. She would be staying the night. It would be the first time meeting Nicole. Both were excited. Nervous. Waverly had told Nicole all about Wynonna. How she looked up to her. How she was very protective. Wise. After the loss of Willa, their other sister, Wynonna had willingly taken on the role of big sister. She would be the judge and jury on Waverly’s relationship with Nicole. If she approved everything would be perfect. 

Waverly had told Wynonna all about Nicole. She could tell she approved. Wynonna hated Champ. She repeatedly warned Waverly to leave him. Waverly, hadn’t heeded her sister’s advice, always giving him one more chance to redeem himself. She had argued with Wynonna, who could see Waverly's naiveté blinded her to Champ’s arrogance, his indifference. She so wanted to punch him. She didn’t. She knew Waverly needed to explore this relationship on her own. To learn from it. However painful that learning experience might be.

She arrived in a flurry. Her train from London, where she worked, was late arriving. Waverly collected her from the station. More luggage than she needed for an overnight stay. Doc was in the lounge when she entered. Waverly could tell he liked what he saw. His eyes following her into the room. Wynonna was oblivious, as ever. She held out her hand. Doc stood. Always the gentleman.

“Hi, I’m Wynonna. Waverly’s sister. You must be Doc. She’s told me all about you.”

“Pleasure to meet you. Shall I take your bags up to the bedroom?”

“Thank you. I never know how to pack for short trips. I seem to have brought enough for a month.”

Doc took the bags, feeling their weight, wondering what she had packed for a one night stay. 

“So, where’s the patient? How is she? Simply awful what happened. How is she coping?”

“She’s fine. On the mend. She’s upstairs lying down. We can go up if you like. I’m dying for you to meet her.”

Waverly led the way. She entered her bedroom. Nicole was sitting up in bed, reading. She looked up as they entered. She went to get up. Wynonna stopped her.

“Please don’t. Stay where you are. Hi, I’m Wynonna. God, that looks painful. How are you?”

“Hi, yep quite painful. Waverly’s been great. My own private nurse.”

Waverly blushed. She wasn’t ready to tell her sister about her dressing up for Nicole. 

Wynonna gestured to Nicole’s nose. “How long till it mends?”

“About three weeks. The break was clean. It’s been set. Should be perfect once the padding is removed.”

Waverly whispered. “More than perfect.”

Waverly moved towards the bed, kissing Nicole on the forehead. “We’re eating in an hour. I’ll shout when it’s ready. Do you need anything?”

“Only you.”

Wynonna made the motion as if she would puke. Waverly spotted her, shooting her a look to say behave. As they left the room, Wynonna saw the nurse's outfit hanging on the back of the door. She laughed.

"OK. So someone is getting the full treatment."

Waverly moved Wynonna out of the bedroom before she could say anything more. Making their way downstairs, Wynonna smiled at Waverly.

“She’s lovely. I think I’ll give her the nickname Fish.”

Waverly looked confused. “Why?”

Wynonna laughed. “Obvious. She's a little battered.”

Waverly groaned, rolling her eyes, thumping Wynonna on the arm. 

She loved her sister.


	12. Diamond nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of their first year at University...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, took me a while to finish this part of the story. Hoping to be able to continue it beyond their first year. But, for now, this is where we leave Nicole and Waverly...!

Promises (Calvin Harris/Sam Smith) - was playing as they entered the club. 

Nicole was mended. No physical scars. Emotional scars would take longer to heal. She had a support team around her, led by Waverly. That was the most important thing. A love en masse to finally celebrate Nicole. 

Waverly took her hand, Doc behind. They moved to the dancefloor. Their group standing round them. Waverly moved into Nicole, letting their bodies dance in unison. Nicole could have easily made love on the dancefloor. So erotic, so sensuous. So loved.

The group were cheering. They were the victors. No idiot, with more intelligence in his fists than his head, would ever destroy them. Nicole felt the urge to hug Waverly. Tears welling. How could she be that lucky? Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes.

“Hey, hey. My darling. What’s wrong? This is for you.”

“I know. Too emotional right now. Love you. Waves, I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Say it. I dare you.”

“Alright. I love you. There. You owe me a drink.”

They moved to the bar. The night just beginning. Their whole lives before them. It was the moment they would remember for years to come. No matter what they went through, this would be theirs. 

What a night. It went on until the early hours. They were the last group to leave. Slightly drunk. Read, very drunk. They sang their way back to Doc’s house, hoping the neighbours wouldn’t complain. 

Doc retrieved his vodka from the freezer. He was going to make a longer night of it. Nicole declined, so did Waverly. Chrissy said she’d have one with Doc, for the memory. Waverly and Nicole made their way upstairs. Too tired to do anything. Too comfortable in their own bubble. They fell asleep.

The sound of a car horn woke Waverly. She prised her eyes open, trying to work out what day it was. Nicole was snoring beside her. She nudged her to stop. Nicole groaned, turning over, no intention of waking up. Contentment. Of not wanting to be anywhere else. She turned towards Nicole. Spooning her. She was secure. She drifted off to sleep once more.

It was early afternoon before they surfaced. Waverly had missed one lecture. Too late to make it to university. She would check with Becky what she had missed. Nicole was stirring. She needed the bathroom. Waverly lay in bed wondering what they would do for the remainder of the day. Nicole returned. A look on her face that spelt mischief. So that was that. They would need to eat at some stage, but for now their bodies were all they needed to sustain each other.

They had been enjoying each other for hours. Waverly needed water. Combined with a heavy session the night before, her body was crying out for hydration. She pushed Nicole off.

“Get dressed. We need something inside us.”

“I’ve got the present you bought.”

“Behave. That’s for later. Can we please get food. I’m starving.”

“For my love.”

“I’m not joking.”

Nicole recoiled, realising Waverly was serious.

“You OK?”

“No. My head is splitting. I need water. And, my stomach needs more than an orgasm.”

Nicole saw the look on Waverly’s face. It was the first time she had seen her this angry, and she loved her. She really loved her. No defensive play. No retreating over hurt feelings. She was there, with her and it was perfect. Waverly was looking at her.

“What? Seriously, what is that look?”

“I love you.”

“Right. McDonalds, or chips?”

“No. I love you.”

“If this is your way of getting out of paying, Nicole Haught.”

“Listen to me. I love you.”

Waverly got up, extracting clothes from the floor that were hers. She looked at Nicole. The dawning realisation of what she was saying. She couldn’t process it. She needed space and water. Water mostly, and the chance to absorb what she was being told. She rushed out of the room.

Nicole sat upright in bed looking at the door. Not the reaction she had expected. She waited. No Waverly. Should she go after her, she wondered. And say what? She had said everything. She had revealed her heart. That was it. No going back. Only forwards. Where was she?

Waverly stood in the kitchen consuming several glasses of water. Nicole loved her. She was loved. Should she look for dresses now, or later? Doc came in. 

“That was some night. How’s Nicole?”

“She said she loves me.”

“Fuck. Calls for a celebration. Fuck, drank all the vodka. Well done girl.”

“Doc. No, I think she really loves me.”

Doc was quiet. He approached Waverly, giving her a hug. “She does. Just took her while to say it I guess. So, when’s the wedding?”

“Stop it. Can we have the reception here?”

“Fuck off. As long as I get to choose the music.”

“Fuck off. OK, deal.”

Waverly returned to the room. Two large glasses of water in her hand. An Indian takeaway on order.

Nicole’s favourite.

Chrissy bounded in. “You two decent? I have no idea how we got home last night. Were horses involved?”

Waverly giggled. “I’ve ordered an Indian. Nicole loves me.”

“Duh. As if that’s news. So, you two still on for Sark Water Carnival.”

Waverly looked at Nicole. “Yes. Say yes. Please, please, please.”

“No. I’m joking. It’s a yes from the Haught team.”

“Brilliant. You’ll need a tent.”

Chrissy left the lovebirds. The carnival was less than a month away. Their first holiday together. So much was happening at once. 

Things were changing. Growing. Deepening. 

The end of their first year in Brighton was nearing. Nicole needed to return to America for a few weeks. She invited Waverly to come with her, but money was tight. She would be back in plenty of time for them to find a place together for their second year. Chrissy was moving to another house nearer her college. The gang was breaking up. They knew this day would eventually arrive. It was a sad time, knowing they would no longer be together. They planned to enjoy themselves before they each had to go do what they had to do beyond Doc’s house. At least they had the Sark Water Carnival. 

***

The plane touched down in Guernsey. Nicole grabbed their bags while Waverly rang Chrissy to say they had arrived. Chrissy was on her way. She pulled up outside the airport, honking her horn. The car she was driving had seen better days. Perfectly Chrissy.

They managed to squeeze themselves and their bags into the tiny red mini, Nicole sitting at the back wedged in, looking uncomfortable given her long legs. Waverly was in the front, careful not to put her feet through the hole in the floor. Chrissy was in high spirits. 

The short journey to her relative’s house was idyllic. Narrow country lanes with pretty views across the island. They would catch the ferry to Sark the next morning. Tonight they would go out in St Peter’s Port, the main town. Chrissy knew everyone. It was always fun being out with her. Although, saying goodnight at the end of an evening took forever.

They rose early the next morning, ready for their trip. Chrissy’s aunt gave them food for the journey. Waverly hugged her. They made their way to the ferry point. Chrissy’s cousins were already on Sark, helping with the organisation of the carnival. 

As they docked they could tell the weekend had already started. The pub by the jetty was heaving, spilling out onto the terrace. No cars were allowed on the island, so carting bags and tents to the various locations was done by tractor. They threw their bags on, Chrissy telling the tractor driver which field they would be camping in. They headed to the pub. The rest of the day a blur.

As evening approached, Chrissy suggested they hire bikes and cycle to the campsite to set up their tents. An interesting exercise, given how much they had consumed. Reaching the campsite, they retrieved their bags, pitching the tents as best they could in the fading light. Way too much beer in their bellies. Nicole and Waverly turned in for the night, ready for a full day tomorrow, keeping each other warm as best they could. Sex in a tent would have to wait, too drunk, too cold to be too adventurous on their first night under canvas.

The morning light woke Waverly. Too bright. Nicole was snoring beside her. She left her sleeping, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. This was perfect. Cold, uncomfortable, but perfect. She would remember this forever. Nicole stirred, turning over in her sleeping bag. Chrissy was already up, making tea. Waverly pulled on her hoodie, the chill of the morning air sending shivers through her body. She sat hugging Chrissy for warmth. 

“Didn’t hear you two last night.”

“What’s the plan for today?”

“The usual. Drink. More drink. Food. Even more drink.”

“Right. So, basically drinking.”

“Yep. We’ll go to the harbour first. Little Sark for lunch, back to Dixcart, then the party. Is that OK?”

“Perfect. Think Nicole is enjoying herself. It’s the most relaxed I’ve seen her in weeks.”

“You two found anywhere to live yet?”

“There’s a flat in Hove I quite like. We’ll wait till Nicole’s back from America then start looking properly. Can’t wait. Miss you and Doc though.”

“Me too. Won’t miss your screaming. We can visit each other.”

The carnival was in full swing in the harbour as they approached. Hours of fun. Hours of drinking. People throwing themselves into the water in self-assembled contraptions. Very entertaining. Occasionally dangerous. A boat on hand to fish out those who got into trouble. They cycled to the pub at the other end of the island for a late lunch. Very Enid Blyton. Lashings of ginger beer. Nicole couldn’t believe how much fun could be had on a bicycle along pathways with stunning views. 

Making their way back late afternoon, they sat watching the world go by. Sheer happiness. The evening was spent at the Stocks hotel. A private invite to their pool party for those who knew the owner. Chrissy knew the owner. It was raucous. Boozy. Waverly lost her bikini top at one stage, Nicole having to retrieve it from the bottom of the pool for her. 

And then the fireworks. The final event of the evening. Wrapped up, hugging each other for warmth, Nicole stood behind Waverly watching as the sky lit up with an array of colours and explosions. The perfect ending to a perfect day. As the fireworks ended, there was an announcement from the DJ for a Nicole and Waverly to come to the front. 

Waverly looked at Nicole, who looked equally confused. Hand in hand they made their way through the crowd. They saw Chrissy standing by the DJ. She motioned for them to join her on stage. The DJ stopped the music, telling the crowd to be quiet. A hush descended in anticipation for whatever was about to happen. Waverly looked at Nicole.

“What's Chrissy planning?”

“Nothing. It's me.”

She pulled a small box out of her pocket, opening it in front of Waverly, kneeling down.

“Waverly. This is for you, if you’ll have me.”

Waverly couldn’t believe it. She looked at Chrissy, who was crying. She looked at Nicole, who was gazing up at her, slightly anxious she may have over-played this moment. She took the box from Nicole, removing the ring. It was beautiful. Very expensive. Absolutely perfect.

“Yes.”

The crowd erupted. The music started once more. Chrissy rushed over to hug them both. The three of them now in tears.

Waverly was in shock. “How did you plan all this without me knowing?”

“Chrissy sorted out most of it for us.”

“But, the ring. Nicole. It’s beautiful. You must have spent a fortune.”

“Waverly Earp. I’d buy you the world if I could. I had some savings.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You love me?”

“OK. I love you.”

A first year complete. A second year approaching. Their lives joined. It wouldn’t be all plain sailing. Nothing ever is. But then, isn’t that what makes life interesting. 

A learning experience. 

In love & light.


End file.
